


操場上的星空

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 夏宇豪在志弘高中的生活很快樂，和子軒交往後的日子更是如此，他享受在排球場上的熱血，享受子軒在課輔時不經意地觸摸，還有那些兩人相處的點點滴滴。大概正因為這樣，他都忘記時間長了腳，跑得比誰都快。明天就是子軒的畢業典禮了。





	操場上的星空

夏宇豪在志弘高中的生活很快樂，和子軒交往後的日子更是如此，他享受在排球場上的熱血，享受子軒在課輔時不經意地觸摸，還有那些兩人相處的點點滴滴。大概正因為這樣，他都忘記時間長了腳，跑得比誰都快。

 

明天就是子軒的畢業典禮了。

 

典禮預演結束已是放學時間，夏宇豪自己脫離了高二回教室的人潮，直衝社辦。一進社辦，高三的四人已經成為教室內的焦點，大家紛紛為他們送上祝福。賀承恩跟大可被簇擁在正中間，小小和子軒則是坐在桌前，宇豪自然也不客氣地在子軒身邊坐下。甫一落座，兩本畢業紀念冊就遞到他面前。

「給學姊寫點祝福的話！」小小把簽字筆塞到宇豪手裡，「還有子軒的也要。」

「要寫什麼？我作文不好！」

「寫個鵬程萬里什麼的就好了啦！」小小盯著宇豪開始寫，「然後子軒的就寫我愛你天長地久……」

「小小妳已經在我的畢冊上祝我們百年好合了，放過宇豪吧。」

小小跺腳嗔道：「你都偏袒男友，說好的經理同一陣線呢！」

「我就偏心，怎樣？」邱子軒一個挑眉，不知道是不是傳染到宇豪身上的莽氣，小小總覺得子軒也變得有些流氓，嗯，一定是吃到口水的後遺症。

宇豪捧著畢冊湊到子軒面前：「吶，寫好了。」只見畢冊扉頁上眾多祝福中有四字斗大坐鎮：「我喜歡你」。

「……」小小看起來是被這龍飛鳳舞的氣勢嚇到說不出話了，而子軒則是一臉欣喜地接過畢冊，再獎勵似的摸摸夏宇豪的頭。

嘴裡被塞了一大口糖的小小雖然快要瞎了，但她還是能清楚看見，夏宇豪身後的狗狗尾巴開心的一甩一甩。

 

六月的天空暗的慢，一群人吃飽喝足之後天還沒完全黑，嘻笑著回到學校。

畢業前一天晚上有些準畢業生會夜宿學校，作為對高中生活的紀念，排球社當然也有這個傳統，不過高二的社員們收拾好就準備回家，小小也被中中老師拎回家去了。只剩賀承恩、林大可和邱子軒，還有留下來陪子軒的夏宇豪。

 

子軒和宇豪靠在欄杆上吹著晚風，正要回家的陳家均卻揹著書包，站在他倆身後。家均已經是新任的隊長了，他有領導能力，球技也不錯，交給他帶領球隊子軒和承恩都很放心。

「家均？怎麼了？」子軒轉身看到家均面色嚴肅，還以為出了什麼事。

陳家均突然一挺胸，立正站好，向子軒恭恭敬敬行了個禮：「謝謝學長的教導，我會繼續努力的。」

子軒一愣，但隨即露出微笑，拍拍他的肩膀：「好，隊長，以後全靠你了。」

家均露出害臊的笑，然後眼神一凜，瞟向站在一旁的宇豪：「欸你。」

「幹嘛！」夏宇豪不甘示弱的回問。

家均只是惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼：「給我好好照顧學長，出什麼事情我找你算帳。」他沒等到子軒回話，就別過頭，匆匆跑下樓。

「這傢伙搞什麼啊？」宇豪被弄得莫名其妙。

「家均早就知道了，不用擔心，他只是害羞而已。」子軒牽起宇豪的手，男孩的指節帶著點薄繭，寬大而溫暖。

 

其實整個社團都知道他們在一起了，他們交往不到一周，家均就單刀直入地問了邱子軒，他也坦承以答，喜歡和愛不是罪愆，沒有必要隱藏。家均知道後只是點點頭，然後第一次狠狠吐槽了自己最尊敬的學長：「學長，你什麼都好，就是眼光差了點。你為什麼會喜歡上那個８＋９呢？」

子軒哭笑不得。

 

沒辦法，喜歡上了就放不下了呀。

 

※※※

 

子軒是被微涼的夜色喚醒的。晚上十點多開始下起了雨，讓燠熱的暑氣氣焰稍減，但現在側耳聽去已沒有雨聲，只有蟬鳴偶爾從樹上傳來。他先看向身旁把毯子搶走的罪魁禍首，睡臉挺無辜可愛的，還牽著他的手。接著他撐起身，環顧待了三年的社辦，裡頭陳設還是他高一的樣子，在黑夜裡依舊熟悉。

要畢業了，下次再回到這裡就不是以球員或經理的身份，而那些往日時光還如一顆顆泡泡，漂浮在此地。他記得每次跳躍、每次扣球，每次熱血的圍成一圈大喊「志宏加油！」。

忽然開始懷念，忽然好想再打一次高中的排球。

 

宇豪似乎被他的動靜弄醒：「軒？怎麼了，抽筋嗎？」只有在兩人獨處的時候，夏宇豪才不會叫他學長，而是以本名稱呼，後來進而變成用親密的一個字叫他。

 

『軒。這題為啥選Ｃ啊？』

『因為你公式代錯了……你剛才叫我什麼？』

『軒啊。這樣叫好聽。』宇豪噘起嘴，把筆放在唇上，一副無賴樣，『憑什麼賀承恩能叫我就不能叫。』

他必須承認，這個字從夏宇豪口中念出，真的比賀承恩叫的好聽太多。

 

「沒事，睡不著而已。」子軒拍拍正揉眼睛的宇豪，「就是突然有點想打排球了。」

「那就走吧。」子軒還來不及反應，就被宇豪拉起身，抓起球跑過大半個校園，抵達體育館。

 

宇豪熟門熟路的打開球場的電源開關，排球場瞬間明亮如晝。子軒看剛睡醒的小男友竟然還這麼有幹勁，也熱血起來。

「好，開始熱身，然後跑球場五圈！」

「喔！」

 

訓練了快一小時，夏宇豪早已汗流浹背，但他還是一個騰躍，扣出完美的一球，砸在地上發出清脆響亮的聲音。他屈膝落地，露出驕傲的表情看向剛剛舉球給他的子軒。按理來說隊上都是由舉球員舉球給主攻扣球，但子軒總是以特訓為由，親自舉球給他，這是子軒給他的特權，或許還有點寵愛的表現。

子軒只對宇豪的笑容挑了一下眉，走過去拍了一下他飽滿強健的大腿。「口袋裡裝什麼，練球把口袋清空啊。」剛剛宇豪的姿勢雖然完美，但跳起來的時候口袋裡的零錢叮咚響，不去注意也不行。

宇豪癟著嘴，從口袋裡掏出四個十塊銅板，拍到子軒伸出的手上。「忘記拿出來了嘛。」

「幹嘛帶錢？而且你不是有皮夾？」

「那是飲料錢！我想說等一下可以去投飲料給你喝啊！」

「一罐可爾必思只要二十塊。」子軒吐槽，一邊把零錢收進自己口袋。

「啊我是不用喝喔！」宇豪抗議著，試圖把手伸進子軒口袋裡搶回錢。

「乖，等等再讓你買。」子軒抓起滾到腳邊的排球，再次將球高高拋起，「現在，是學長的特訓時間。」

夏宇豪也只好專心在飛過來的球上，他跳起，再一次地完美殺球。

 

※※※

 

子軒在洗手台前掬起清水，洗去臉上粘膩的汗。真是瘋了，半夜三點和男友不睡覺，卻偷偷溜進球場打排球，這可能是他人生中幹過數一數二出格的事情。

 

但這是畢業前一天，有何不可？

 

「軒？好了沒？」夏宇豪從黑漆漆的走廊另一端喚他。邱子軒甩掉手上的水珠，在棉褲上揩乾雙手一邊往夏宇豪走去。夏宇豪正從轉角的販賣機撈起兩罐可爾必思，他臂下夾著排球，迎向子軒，臉上的興奮之情掩蓋不住。

「軒，給你看個東西。」

「什麼？」

「跟我來！」

 

兩人悄聲穿過走廊，身旁的高一教室空無一人，少了白天的朝氣和笑語，卻多了一份靜謐，只有樹葉裡有雨後的唧唧蟬聲，伴他們而行。子軒用手機的手電筒照路，但又因怕太顯眼，用手遮去大部分的光亮，只剩下微弱的光芒灑在學校的磨石子地板上。宇豪抱著球，兩罐可爾必思塞在運動褲的口袋裡，他牽著子軒，小跑著往學校中央跑去。

「欸，地上很滑，慢點走。」

「還是我抱你？」

「不准，慢慢走就好。」子軒把宇豪的手牽得更緊，防止他亂跑，「現在只有我們，急什麼急。」

他們一前一後來到司令台上，宇豪讓他看向無人的操場，夜晚的時候顯得特別遼闊，裝得下所有的年少壯志。而雨方停歇，操場中央的積水望去就像一面鏡子，倒映著學校牆外的街燈。燈火隨著城市的氣息活了過來，像星空一樣呼吸著、閃爍著。

「剛剛發現的，漂亮吧？」

「嗯，好看。」宇豪掏出一罐可爾必思，按在子軒後頸，鋁罐上的水珠低落在他衣領裡，子軒趕緊搶過飲料。兩人肩磨著肩，坐在台緣，默契的同時「喀」的拉開易開罐。

「那，要畢業是什麼感覺啊？」宇豪對於子軒要離開學校還沒有深切的感受，畢竟子軒上的大學也在台北，周末兩人依然見得到面，但宇豪總感覺有些東西會因為子軒的離去而改變。

「嗯……其實現在還是有一點緊張，雖然已經上榜了，但是大學……一個完全新的階段，我會遇到新的人、學到新東西、遇到新的挑戰和改變。」子軒看著操場上的星空，彷彿他眺望著的是未來，還有那麼多的夢想等著他去追逐、去實現。

「那我們，會改變嗎？」宇豪英挺的眉皺了起來。

子軒只是反問他：「我們需要改變嗎？」

宇豪趕緊搖搖頭：「我喜歡我們現在這樣，我會好好練排球，你會教我功課，而且我還是一樣喜歡你」

「那就好啦。」子軒把手疊在宇豪手上，「我喜歡你，你也喜歡我，我們這樣就很好，不需要做什麼改變。只是我們時間上可能——」

「邱子軒！」

夏宇豪突然站了起來，對著操場上那一際空曠使勁大喊，「我喜歡你！我要一直喜歡你！」回聲盪漾在星光裡，激起一絲漣漪，久久不散。

子軒慌忙拉住宇豪。「笨……你幹嘛啦，會被聽到！」

「那有什麼關係，我就是要讓全世界知道。」子軒抬頭看他，十七歲的男孩笑的無憂無慮，正是青春該有的模樣，就算在夜裡也閃耀奪目。

子軒不禁失笑：「你不用大喊，大家也早就知道了。」

「嘿嘿。」宇豪這才不好意思起來，他在子軒身邊蹲下，「學長，軒。」

「怎？」子軒抿了口沁涼酸甜的飲料，轉頭卻被宇豪吻上，隔了良久才放開，對上他晶亮有神的眼。

「恭喜畢業。」

 

 

——《操場上的星空》完


End file.
